


Bloom

by Heart_Seoul_Soshi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_Seoul_Soshi/pseuds/Heart_Seoul_Soshi
Summary: 5 times Evie needed a hug and the 1 time Mal did





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> from an anonymous request on tumblr

Mal had already spent far too much of her life making Evie cry. She wasn’t about to let the trend continue now.  
  
Her hand reached out, a soft touch to Evie’s shoulder, and then Evie was falling into her arms. They held each other close, held each other tight, Mal feeling the tiniest tremors of Evie’s tearful shivers. They were losing track of time as Evie let the tears run, but neither really seemed to care that seconds passed into minutes, minutes passed into minutes more. Mal waited until she could finally feel Evie’s body relaxing in her arms, waited until Evie’s eyes began to dry, and sniffs began to settle into silence.  
  
“…Evie?”  
  
She tucked a hand under Evie’s chin, raising those mystifying brown eyes. Still wet with tears, they shone. Like a crystal lake alight with summer’s rays.  
  
“…Yes, Mal. Yes.”  
  
Mal had never heard a greater syllable in all her life, no greater sound.  
  
Except perhaps the tiniest little hitch of Evie’s breath when Mal took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger. The most perfect fit. Evie couldn’t stop it, couldn’t help herself; her vision swam again as she watched the ring catch the light on her finger, a glittering gem. A symbol of Mal’s love for her and the future that awaited them.  
  
Evie had been told and taught that she needed a prince, sixteen years of lessons and lies that she carried with her for many more years to come. But Mal had changed all of that. With a smile and an open heart she had changed Evie’s fate, and rewritten both their stories.  
  
And made Evie simply the happiest, luckiest young woman in all of Auradon. It was just funny how the happiest young woman in all of Auradon couldn’t seem to stop crying.  
  
“…E, I’ve got you,” Mal wrapped her arms around her in a comforting embrace. “And I’ll always have you.”  
  
“…It will always be you and me,” Evie nodded into Mal’s shoulder.  
  
Mal had chosen a beach to ask Evie the most important question of their lives, one where they couldn’t see the shadow of The Isle across the rolling waves. A sign that that life was far behind them now and forever would be. She whispered her promise into Evie’s ear, soft and sweet. A promise she meant with all her heart.  
  
“Always.”

* * *

Mal was beyond worried as the hands of the clock ticked closer and closer to midnight, beyond concerned. Cell phone clenched tightly in her hand, she sat at the foot of the bed, their Auradon apartment dark around her and lit only with the glow of the tv Mal was too distracted to watch. Of her own volition she had promised not to bother Evie, not to keep tabs, as going back to The Isle to tell the Evil Queen of her engagement was something Evie felt she had to do on her own. But that had been a whole six hours ago.  
  
No magic on The Isle, yet it had never stopped any of the VKs’ parents from torturing and tormenting them in the past. Mal knew Evie’s mother. She knew she was still sitting in that island prison spending all her years waiting for the news of Evie’s engagement to a prince, or even a young king, a boy with a castle and an inheritance. Her royal highness would not take kindly to the news of Evie’s engagement to Maleficent’s daughter. Which is why Mal had so badly wanted to go with her, to be Evie’s comfort, her protection, to keep an eye on that soft and gentle heart she loved so dearly. She didn’t offer, though. Right from the start she told herself she wouldn’t intrude unless Evie asked her to.  
  
And as the minute and hour hands passed twelve, she really wished Evie had asked her to.  
  
Her ears perked the very millisecond she heard keys in the front door, hopping from the bed and shoving her phone in her back pocket to hurry into the living room. Mal didn’t need to ask how it went. Evie clicked the lights on, and the red in her eyes answered that question all on its own.  
  
“…E?” she cautiously prodded anyway.  
  
“…I don’t know what I was expecting,” Evie managed a shrug before her shoulders dropped entirely. “Mom to smile, and be happy, cry along with me, call me her little girl, be  _proud?_  Of course not. I just…”  
  
Evie brought a hand to her mouth, holding back a single sob. Mal came forward without a word to hug her, trapping the girl in her warm embrace.  
  
“…I didn’t think she’d tell me I was making a mistake I’d regret forever,” Evie’s voice was so small. Barely even there.  
  
Mal pulled away to look Evie in the eyes, slipped her hands around a perfect waist and held her there instead.  
  
“She  _what?”_  
  
“I mean, I knew she wouldn’t approve, of course she wouldn’t. I just didn’t realize she’d be so adamant that the best thing that’s ever happened to me in my entire life is really the worst thing I’ve ever done in my entire life.”  
  
“But you didn’t listen to her.”  
  
“Sort of hard not to, M…I didn’t  _believe_  her, but _listening_  to her…I really didn’t have a choice in that.”  
  
Evie squeezed her eyes shut when she felt a wave of stinging heat building behind them, refusing to let anymore tears fall free, especially not in front of Mal.  
  
“…Do  _you_ think marrying me will be the worst thing you ever do in your entire life?” Mal asked.  
  
Brown eyes were snapped to attention just then, alert and alarmed.  
  
“No, Mal! Of course I don’t!” Evie vehemently denied.  
  
“Then it really doesn’t matter what the Evil Queen and her backwards thinking made you listen to,” Mal placed a feather soft kiss on Evie’s cheek. “We’re not on The Isle anymore, and we never will be again. We’re in Auradon, we’re  _engaged,_  and we’re the ones getting a happily ever after while your mom wanders a crumbling castle polishing the mirrors. I wish our parents had bigger hearts, and better things to say…but they don’t.”  
  
Both girls let out sighs.  
  
“But E, you and I learned a long time ago to not let their hate get to us. We can’t stop that now.”  
  
Evie gave a slow shake of her head. A faraway gaze focused back on Mal and her hopeful expression, her jade eyes full of light.  
  
“…We won’t,” Evie agreed.  
  
It was the first actual smile she’d worn in over six hours.

* * *

They talked church, castle, and cathedral as they talked of where to get married, but those three Cs also carried a fourth one with them—confined. The beauty of a venue could not numb the way their skin crawled when they stood inside, feeling walls pressing in, sinister eyes watching from shadows, and the presence of things lurking in high stone arches and rafters. Mal and Evie didn’t even have to say a word to each other to find they were in silent agreement; they didn’t want to be confined on the day they stood before each other and truly started their lives together.  
  
So they spent what felt very much like forever scouring Auradon for the beyond perfect place, all through the vast reaches of the city, to Charmington, to even Cinderellasburg. But none of it, none of it at all was really them. The glamor, the glitter, the tradition and stature of what Auradon had to offer—it wasn’t Mal, and it wasn’t Evie. Even though Mal would’ve bet big money it would be just a  _little_ bit Evie.  
  
Funnily enough, it was entirely by accident that Mal discovered it, and she disguised it as a harmless and innocent walk when she brought Evie along to see it. Mal’s fashionable fiancée thought nothing of it, aimless forest walks became commonplace for all of the VKs not long after coming to Auradon—as if they were ever going to miss out on the chance to breathe fresh, clean air (not riddled with the smells of trash) or take in the sights of beautiful flowers and greenery. Such things didn’t exist on The Isle, after all.  
  
“So of course part of me wants to design our dresses, but at the same time I know that’s  _so_  unconventional and breaking all sorts of traditions,” Evie was saying as they walked.  
  
“Well, you and I have always been pretty unconventional to begin with. For one thing, we’re both skipping bridesmaids and having a best man instead,” Mal told her with an easy smile, holding her hand as Evie stepped over a mossy log.   
  
“That’s true, but it’s not like Jay and Carlos were going to agree to be bridesmaids,” Evie giggled. “So what do you say? Want to get married  _to_ an Evie original  _in_  an Evie original?”  
  
Mal laughed.  
  
“That depends. Is it going to be too much work for you? You know, our wedding may not be the social event of the year, but there’s still a lot for us to do,” she said.  
  
“I’m good with deadlines,” Evie proudly reminded her.  
  
“That you are. Then I think I would love for us to wear your dresses on our wedding day, just as long as you promise not to let yourself get overworked.”  
  
“Don’t worry Mal, I…”  
  
Evie’s words and Evie’s feet both came to a stop when she and Mal broke from the trees and into a shrouded forest glade. The canopy wasn’t as thick here, letting bright yellow sunlight glitter down in magical streams, playing in the leaves of the berry bushes and kissing the tall grass. There were flowers here, too, lavender and bluebonnets swaying and dancing as if putting on a show for the two.  
  
“Oh,  _wow…”_  Evie breathed, wide eyes looking all around.  
  
Birds sung high above their heads, hidden in the canopy.  
  
“Look at this, M! It’s beautiful!” Evie’s face lit up.  
  
Absolutely dazzling, that was how Evie saw it.  
  
Absolutely dazzling, that was how Mal saw Evie. Evie was speechless, just that in awe of the mystical spot they had stumbled upon. Her awed fascination was only broken by Mal coming up behind her, slipping her arms around her waist and reaching up on tiptoes to rest her chin on Evie’s shoulder.  
  
“…Will you marry me here?” Mal softly asked, her voice so serenely peaceful.  
  
She felt Evie gasp.  
  
“M, what?”  
  
“Can’t you see it?” Mal pointed. “Altar there, Jay and I on this side, you and Carlos on that side, lights in the trees?”  
  
Evie slowly thought it over, turning herself around in Mal’s arms.  
  
“…I can see it,” she smiled brightly. “Oh my gosh, I can see our wedding.”  
  
Evie’s eyes shone with happy tears.  
  
Mal brought her in close, keeping a hand to the back of Evie’s head and rocking her back and forth.  
  
“Is this the perfect spot, E?”  
  
“The  _most_ perfect spot,” Evie hummed happily. “You found it, Mal.”  
  
Mal pulled herself away just enough to look Evie in the eyes, her sparkling, awestruck eyes. Those were the eyes of her best friend, full of life, and of her fiancée, full of hope. Here with Evie, in the enchanted glade where they would one day become each other’s forever, Mal couldn’t help but think that she had a talent for finding the most perfect things.

* * *

The slamming of the front door and the subsequent pissed-off growl startled Mal with a little jump from her spot on the couch where she’d been toying with invitation designs on her laptop for the last two hours.  
  
“Evie??” she called out her name incredulously, turning around in her seat to look over the back of the couch.  
  
Evie dropped the shopping bags slung over her arms onto the floor with a huff, her features looking frazzled. And frazzled was not a word typically used to describe Evie.  
  
“What happened?” Mal asked, closing the laptop and setting it aside.  
  
“What  _didn’t_ happen?” Evie said back. “My phone ringing every five minutes, texts every  _other_ minute?”  
  
“From who?”  
  
Evie threw her hands up in exasperation, another term that was out of place in relation to her.  
  
“From everyone! Florists, caterers, photographers, bakers, the list goes on and on.”  
  
Mal frowned.  
  
“They haven’t been calling  _me,”_ she noted, a little confused.  
  
“Honestly, M? They’re afraid of you.”  
  
Evie moved around the couch and dropped down heavily beside Mal with an equally heavy sigh.  
  
“Question after question after question!” Evie huffed. “If we’re the ones getting married, why are  _they_ so needy??”  
  
Mal rested a hand on Evie’s knee.  
  
“…Are you okay?” she wondered.  
  
The gentle tone of her concern softened Evie’s eyes and hardened features.  
  
“Yes, Mal, of course,” she quickly assured her with a smile. “This is just all part of the territory.”  
  
“You’re not backing out on me?”  
  
“Mal!!” Evie gave her a little shove. “Don’t even joke like that! I—”  
  
She was interrupted by yet another ringing of her phone. Evie didn’t even need to have the florist’s number saved to recognize it at a glance (with as many times as she’d answered their calls) and she silenced her phone with a grumble and a click of the ringer.  
  
“…It’s just overwhelming, that’s all,” she murmured.  
  
She hung her head. Mal didn’t know what else to do but scoot in close and drape her arm around Evie’s shoulder. Evie let her head fall comfortably against her.  
  
“But worth it,” Evie added. “Mal, I’d answer a thousand phone calls for the honor of marrying you.”  
  
Mal hugged her tighter, pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
  
“Let me answer the phone next time. I’ll give them something to be afraid of,” she said.  
  
Evie could only laugh, and suddenly find herself thankful. For florists suggesting arrangements, photographers aiming for photoshoot dates, bakers inquiring frosting flavors, caterers asking soup or salad, it all meant one thing—she and Mal were getting married. And Evie had meant what she said.  
  
That was worth every call and every text in the universe.

* * *

Mal had known Evie for years. She knew every curve of her body, every type of smile she had hidden beneath her lips. She’d kissed said lips time and time again, played with the single crown braid ringing the top of her head on idle nights. She knew every little thing about Evie, inside and out, one would think Mal would’ve outgrown staring.  
  
But with Evie in her pajamas, sitting daintily at the bedroom vanity and brushing out her hair, Mal couldn’t take her eyes off her. Evie saw her in the mirror after a while, and froze in her brushing.  
  
“…What?” she questioned, setting her brush down on the vanity.   
  
Sitting cross-legged on their bed, Mal shook herself out of it at the sound of Evie’s voice.  
  
“I think I might have to ask you to marry me again,” Mal said.  
  
“Oh really?” Evie turned around in her chair. “Don’t you think we should get through one wedding first before we plan another?”  
  
Mal’s smile was bright and amused.  
  
“Okay, then how about a dance?”  
  
“A what?”  
  
“Well, we’re going to dance at our wedding, aren’t we? And honestly, you and I haven’t danced since Auradon Prep’s cotillion.”  
  
Evie stood up, and crossed the room to meet Mal.  
  
“So you’re saying we’re out of practice,” she noted.  
  
“We can’t embarrass ourselves at our first dance, after all.”  
  
Evie offered her hand, and Mal took it. They stood together in the middle of the floor, holding one another around the waist and sparing one brief second to meet each other’s eyes. For a moment they both stood there, mesmerized and wondering why they weren’t dancing until Mal remembered and broke the spell with the sound of her voice.  
  
“…There’s no music,” she realized the folly of her request to dance.  
  
But Evie was unperturbed, obliging for the both of them.  
  
 _“You can find me in the space between, where two worlds come to meet,”_  she closed her eyes and sang.  
  
Another thing Mal knew inside and out—that beautiful, magical voice.  
  
 _“I’ll never be out of reach…”_  she sang back with a loving smile, those words always close to her heart.  
  
Their voices came together perfectly as they remembered to dance, swaying each other back and forth across the floor.  
  
 _“‘Cause you’re a part of me so you can find me in the space between.”_  
  
 _“You’ll never be alone,”_  Evie sang an age-old promise to Mal.  
  
 _“No matter where you go.”_  
  
And just like they did years ago on The Isle, they sang as one once more.  
  
 _“We can meet…in the space between.”_  
  
Two best friends, embarking on one of the greatest journeys together. They danced for a minute or so longer even after they’d stopped their song, staring back into each other’s eyes, marveling and reveling at the magical,  _so_ magical road they would soon start down on when they met again in that forest glade with sunshine and smiles and hearts full of love.  
  
“…Evie, don’t cry,” Mal whispered.  
  
Evie wiped the first of her tears away with the back of her hand.  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Because you’ll make  _me_  cry,” Mal sniffled.  
  
Evie’s laugh was tearful as Mal, still holding her by the waist, tugged her in close and wrapped her arms around her. Someday soon, they would be married. Someday soon, Evie would call her best friend her wife. The thought was overwhelming, but wonderfully so, and Evie was happy to close her eyes again and lose herself in Mal’s embrace.  
  
“…I love you, M.”  
  
“…I love you too, E.”

* * *

The door was unlocked when Jay came up, and he didn’t bother to knock. Not even a light rapping with his knuckles, he just slowly opened the door to the girls’ apartment and stepped inside.  
  
“…Hey, Mal,” he closed the door behind him and lingered there for a moment.  
  
Mal was on the couch with her legs tucked underneath her, just staring at Jay, not answering.  
  
“…I’m sure you’ve already heard enough from Carlos, but I still thought I’d come up and see you.”  
  
Mal wanted to utter a thanks, but nothing came out. Not a single sound. Jay came over and took a seat next to her on the couch. He suddenly found himself at a loss for words too, knowing that the “How are you?” and the “You okay?” that were automatically on his lips were the absolute wrong things to ask. When her attention was lost on Jay, Mal went back to staring out across the living room, at the suddenly too-empty space with its unfamiliar, alien vibes. It was like she didn’t even recognize her own apartment without Evie’s things in it.  
  
“…She could’ve kept it,” Mal’s voice was strained as she tumbled the diamond ring around and around between her fingers. “It was hers, after all.”  
  
“Yeah…” Jay sighed and clasped his hands together, leaning forward on the couch. “…But I think that maybe she wanted you to have it, Mal. Something to remember her by.”  
  
Some remembrance. One lone engagement ring that never got its chance to become a wedding band.  
  
“Mal, listen, I can’t pretend to understand what happened any more than you can,” Jay softly began. “But what I do understand is that there’s nothing else in the world like you and Evie, so maybe this isn’t the end, okay?”  
  
It certainly felt like the end, with Evie’s ring clenched so tightly in Mal’s fist she thought she might pierce her own skin.  
  
“…Mal, I’ve never seen a truer or deeper love than the one you and Evie have.”  
  
“Had,” Mal corrected him, her voice like gravel and her eyes blank.  
  
Jay chose to ignore that.  
  
“Maybe you two still have a chance,” he went on. “Maybe it was just too much too soon, but one day you’ll come back to each other again and you’ll have it all. So just hang on to that ring, okay?”  
  
Mal just shook her head, slowly. Back and forth, back and forth.  
  
“…Look, at the very least, you two can still be friends. You and Evie were best friends before you ever got together, and deep down you’ll always be best friends. No matter what, Mal.”  
  
“I didn’t want her to be my best friend…” Mal whispered. “…I wanted her to be my wife.”  
  
Her voice cracked on the last word, and the rest of her followed. The painful sob that wrenched itself free from her chest echoed even more painfully through the new emptiness of the apartment, and she buried her face in her single free hand, not even letting go of the ring to cry.  
  
Jay prided himself on always being the VKs’ tough guy, from The Isle to Auradon Prep to the real world. He was the muscle, the wall, the big brother, ever since he was a little boy picking pockets and scheming at Mal’s side. And today, his heart was breaking.  
  
He put one strong arm around Mal and drew her in, where she buried her deafening cries into his shirt.  
  
“I got you, Mal,” Jay quietly said, bringing his other arm around and holding Mal’s small form in his embrace.  
  
The same words Mal had said to Evie on the day she offered a ring and a proposal, holding Evie in an embrace of her own. It all seemed so long ago now, with uncontrollable sobs ringing in her ears and tears soaking her oldest friend’s shirt; a sick, dirty feeling rooted deeply in her chest as a ring left its reddened mark in the palm of her hand.  
  
So long ago indeed.


End file.
